


The Boffin and the Bachelor

by sherlwatson (bakers_impala221)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Around TBB, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock -freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Sherlock Texting, Somewhere around Season 1, Texting, Texting Conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakers_impala221/pseuds/sherlwatson
Summary: Sherlock texts John to inquire about the assumptions implied by the press concerning his and John's relationship status.





	The Boffin and the Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> My friend asked me to write a Sherlock texting conversation between Sherlock and John, so I did, and this is how it ended up.  
> So I thought I'd post it, 'cause why not?

John... –SH  
John? –SH

**Yeah?**

... –SH

**Sherlock?**

Check the newspapers. –SH

**I can’t, Sherlock, I’m at work**

... –SH  
I’ll send a photo. –SH

**Okay, what am I looking at, exactly?**

Read the article, John. –SH

**Okay... “Boffin Sherlock Holmes” ...**

Continue... –SH

 _**... Bachelor John Watson.** _  
**God, what the hell are they implying?**

Keep reading. –SH

**Well... they seem to be talking about the... close relationship between us...**

Very good, John. What else? –SH

**I don’t know, there isn’t really anything else.**

Oh for god sake, John, _what_ are they implying, exactly? –SH

 **That we are...**  
**I don’t know... _together?_**

Exactly. –SH

**Okay... well, I’m sorry you’re offended by that, but I can’t control the press.**

...  
What? –SH

**What?**

No, John. Why would I be offended by that? –SH

 **Sherlock, I don’t know? Because you’re a “sociopath” and you don’t... _feel things “that way.”_**  
**Or maybe the fact that you’re... “married to your work?”**

Your use of a question mark is redundant. –SH

John? –SH

John... –SH

John, I’m not a sociopath. –SH

**Okay, thanks for that info, Spock**

John...  
Why would I be offended by that?

**Why would you be offended by _what_ , Sherlock?**

Being... with you...

**...Um**

Eloquent, John

 **I don’t know?**  
**Because it would make the world think you’re gay?**

Why is that a problem?

 **It’s... I don’t know**  
**It’s not, I guess**  
**But you’re not, anyway. Obviously**

Not, what?

 **...**  
**Not _gay,_ Sherlock**

**Okay, I have to go, Sherlock. I’m at work, remember?**

But John

**What?**

I _am_ gay

 **Um**  
**Okay**  
**Well**  
**It’s fine**  
**That’s okay**

I know it’s fine

 **Well, yes**  
**Yes, it is**

Why are you surprised by this?

 **Well**  
**I don’t know**  
**I always thought you were just**  
**... aromantic?**

Your use of question mark suggests you don’t know

 **Well...**  
**No**

Then no, John, I am not aromantic

 **Okay...**  
**Well that’s okay then**

Why did you think so?

 **Um...**  
**I don’t know...**  
**Because you said you were married to your work?**

I was

**And now you’re not?**

No  
I have more than work, now

**Well...**

I have you

 **... Well**  
**I have you, too, so...**  
**We’re even**

I love you

John?

John?

John, I’m sorry

John?

John?

**What do you mean?**

Never mind about it  
Forget I said anything

**What did you mean?**

I meant...  
I love you

 **Well...**  
**I love you, too**

No, John  
I mean...  
_I love you_  
I’m in love with you

John?

“John where are y”  
*draft saved*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry there's no more to this. At least not for a long time.  
> I think just assume that from here they end up together! :)


End file.
